kerpiclustigfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Höhlenlöwe
Der Höhlenlöwe (Panthera leo spelaea) ist eine ausgestorbene Großkatze, die zur Zeit des Pleistozäns in Europa und Nordasien lebte. Während man sich früher unsicher über seine Artzugehörigkeit war, gilt er heute als klar abgegrenzte Unterart des Löwen (Panthera leo). Die Erstbeschreibung erfolgte durch den Arzt und Naturforscher Georg August Goldfuss anhand eines Schädels aus der Zoolithenhöhle von Burggaillenreuth bei Muggendorf in der Fränkischen Alb. Geographische und zeitliche Verbreitung In Europa erschienen Löwen erstmalig mit der Unterart Panthera leo fossilis, dem sogenannten Mosbacher Löwen, vor ca. 700.000 Jahren. Die Tatsache, dass diese Mosbacher Löwen gelegentlich auch als Höhlenlöwen bezeichnet werden, kann zu Verwirrungen führen. Hier wird unter dem Begriff Höhlenlöwe daher ausschließlich Panthera leo spelaea verstanden. Mit einer Kopf-Rumpflänge von bis zu 2,40 Meter waren die Mosbacher Löwen etwa um einen halben Meter länger als die heute in Afrika vorkommenden Löwen und entsprechen damit etwa einem „Liger“, der Kreuzung eines männlichen Löwen mit einem weiblichen Tiger. Aus dieser riesigen Löwenrasse entwickelte sich schließlich der Höhlenlöwe (Panthera leo spelaea), der zum ersten Mal vor etwa 300.000 Jahren auftrat. Der Höhlenlöwe war weit über das nördliche Eurasien verbreitet und drang selbst während der Kaltzeiten weit nach Norden vor. Im Nordosten Asiens bildete sich als weitere Rasse der Ostsibirische oder Beringia-Höhlenlöwe (Panthera leo vereshchagini), der über die durch die Vereisung trockengefallene Bering-Landbrücke auch Alaska erreichte. Von dort aus stieß er wahrscheinlich weiter nach Süden vor und entwickelte sich zum Amerikanischen Löwen (Panthera leo atrox). Der Ostsibirische Höhlenlöwe verschwand mit dem Ende der letzten großen Vereisungsphase, der Würm-Kaltzeit bzw. Weichsel-Kaltzeit, vor etwa 10.000 Jahren. Der Europäische Höhlenlöwe starb wahrscheinlich etwa zur gleichen Zeit aus, hielt sich aber möglicherweise auf der Balkanhalbinsel bis weit in die Nacheiszeit hinein. Bei diesen Löwen, die anscheinend noch zur Zeitenwende auf dem Balkan lebten, ist allerdings nicht geklärt, ob sie tatsächlich zur Unterart des Höhlenlöwen gehörten. Aussehen thumb|Schädel eines Höhlenlöwen Ein ausgewachsenes Höhlenlöwen-Männchen, das 1985 bei Siegsdorf gefunden wurde, hatte eine Schulterhöhe von ca. 1,20 m und eine Kopfrumpflänge von 2,10 m. Das entspricht einem sehr großen heutigen Löwen. Der Siegsdorfer Löwe wurde von anderen Exemplaren des Höhlenlöwen noch um einiges übertroffen. Europäische Höhlenlöwen dürften demnach etwa 25 Prozent größer gewesen sein als heutige Löwen‘Giant’ lions roamed Britain just 13,000 years agoBarnett et al.: Phylogeography of lions (Panthera leo ssp.) reveals three distinct taxa and a late Pleistocene reduction in genetic diversity In: Molecular Ecology. Volume 18 Issue 8 (April 2009): S. 1668-1677, erreichten aber nicht die enormen Ausmaße der Mosbacher Löwen (Panthera leo fossilis) und der Amerikanischen Löwen (Panthera leo atrox). Aus steinzeitlichen Höhlenmalereien und Schnitzereien lassen sich Rückschlüsse auf das Fell und die Mähne des Höhlenlöwen ziehen. Besonders eindrucksvolle Löwendarstellungen zeigen die Farbbilder der Chauvet Höhle in der Ardèche in Südfrankreich und die Elfenbeinschnitzerei eines Löwen aus der Vogelherdhöhle in der Schwäbischen Alb in Süddeutschland. Steinzeitliche Darstellungen zeigen Höhlenlöwen immer ohne Mähne, was ein Hinweis darauf sein kann, dass männliche Höhlenlöwen im Gegensatz zu ihren afrikanischen und indischen Verwandten mähnenlos waren. Außerdem zeigen diese Darstellungen oftmals die löwentypische Schwanzquaste. Das Fell scheint nach diesen Zeichnungen einfarbig gewesen zu sein. Lebensweise Löwen besiedelten Europa und Nordasien sowohl in den Warmzeiten als auch in den Kaltzeiten. In Mitteleuropa kamen die Höhlenlöwen auch während der maximalen Vereisung vor. Fossile Trittsiegel von Höhlenlöwen, die neben denen von Rentieren erhalten sind, weisen nach, dass diese Katzen mindestens bis in subpolare Zonen vorgedrungen sind. Ihre Nahrung bestand vor allem aus größeren Huftieren der damaligen Zeit, etwa Wildpferden, Hirschen, Wildrindern und Antilopen. In jungpleistozänen Ablagerungen des Rheins von Hessenaue bei Darmstadt wurde das Schienbein eines Höhlenlöwen gefunden, das trotz einer schweren Entzündung des Knochenmarks, die das Tier vorübergehend jagdunfähig machte, später wieder verheilt ist. Das Tier muss demnach noch längere Zeit mit dieser Behinderung überlebt haben. Das legt nahe, dass dieses Tier von Artgenossen an der Beute geduldet oder mit Futter versorgt wurde. Möglicherweise war der Höhlenlöwe also ähnlich wie heutige Löwen ein Rudeltier. Trotz seines Namens war der Höhlenlöwe kein dauerhafter Bewohner von Höhlen. Im Gegensatz zur Höhlenhyäne und zum Höhlenbär hat er Höhlen vermutlich nur selten als Versteck aufgesucht. Besonders kranke, alte oder geschwächte Höhlenlöwen suchten hier wahrscheinlich Schutz und verendeten. thumb|left|200px|Skelett eines Höhlenlöwen aus der [[Slouper-Höhle bei Brünn in Tschechien]] Verwandtschaft Anders als beim Mosbacher Löwen, über dessen Klassifikation als Panthera leo fossilis immer Einigkeit bestand, war beim Höhlenlöwen lange Zeit umstritten, ob er dem Tiger oder dem Löwen zuzurechnen ist oder sogar eine eigene Art darstellt. Im Jahre 2004 ist es deutschen Wissenschaftlern gelungen, durch einen DNA-Test den Höhlenlöwen eindeutig als Unterart von Panthera leo zu identifizieren. Damit konnte ein seit der Erstbeschreibung im Jahre 1810 bestehender Streit geklärt werden, ob es sich bei den Fossilien um die Überreste eines Löwen oder eines Tigers handelt. Dennoch bilden die pleistozänen Löwen des Nordens einen eigenen Rassekreis, dem die Löwen Afrikas und Südasiens gegenüberstehen. Zu dieser sogenannten spelaea-Gruppe zählen der Mosbacher Löwe (P. l. fossilis), der Höhlenlöwe (P. l. spelaea), der Ostsibirische Höhlenlöwe (P. l. vereshchagini) und der Amerikanische Höhlenlöwe (P. l. atrox). Alle heutigen Löwenrassen gehören der leo-Gruppe an. Die beiden Rassekreise entwickelten sich wahrscheinlich vor etwa 600.000 Jahren auseinander. Der ausgestorbene Amerikanische Höhlenlöwe Panthera leo atrox war in Einzelexemplaren noch größer als der Mosbacher Löwe und damit eine der größten Katzen, die je existierten. Früher wurde er gelegentlich für eine eigenständige Art gehalten und teilweise als Riesenjaguar bezeichnet. Neueren Erkenntnissen zufolge war er aber mit großer Sicherheit keine eigene Art, sondern wie der Höhlenlöwe eine Unterart des heutigen Löwen (Panthera leo). Einzelnachweise Literatur * Alan Turner: The big cats and their fossil relatives. Columbia University Press, 1997, ISBN 0-231-10229-1 * Wighart von Koenigswald: Lebendige Eiszeit. Theiss-Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-8062-1734-3 * J. Burger: Molecular phylogeny of the extinct cave lion Panthera leo spelea, 2003. Molecular phylogeny of cave lion. * Cajus Diedrich: Freilandfunde des oberpleistozänen Höhlenlöwen Panthera leo spelaea (GOLDFUSS 1810) in Westfalen (Norddeutschland). Philippia, 11 (3), Kassel 2004 * Ernst Probst: Höhlenlöwen. Raubkatzen im Eiszeitalter, München, GRIN, 2009, ISBN 978-3-640-27263-1 Weblinks * Meldung bei 3sat Hohlenlowe Hohlenlowe